Shattered Suns and Red Moons
by BrownBarbie
Summary: It's happening tonight, and Ethan will do anything he can to help. He didn't give up everything just to loose the love of his life. This is an Ethan-centric Dethan fic. Rated M for some pretty bad language. *CHAPTER 2 NOW UP*
1. Chapter 1

**Two fics in one day :O This one's really heavy on the Ethan angst.**

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

He wasn't supposed to fall for Danny. He wasn't supposed to go against his pack. He wasn't supposed to go against his brother. Yet here he is, running. Running to his car to save Danny- his life, his love, his _everything_. When did things even get this complicated? Everything was so torn, so broken, he couldn't even breathe. Focusing enough to put the key into the ignition was difficult- even with his alpha senses. God, how nice it would be to just run. Driving would've been a pain in any other situation, but not this one. Everything was so fucked up that there was no way something as trivial as driving could cause him pain.

_It's only a matter of time._

He's running again. He opens the door with the spare key hidden in the pot of the plant outside Danny's door, and he runs inside. He can feel Danny's presence. He can smell the Armani and he can practically _feel_ his arms wrapped around him and he can see those dimples smiling at him and oh God he just needs to be with him. He's already up the stairs, knocking on Danny's door when it finally opens.

"Ethan?"

He said his name. Danny said his name and that's all he needs before he's in his arms and he can finally stop running. Danny says nothing, just holds him and kisses his forehead while Ethan just tries to breathe. It's all too much, everything that's happened and everything that's going to happen and Danny's arms are the only place he can get away from it all and he knows that this could be the last time that he's in Danny's arms and please Danny _don't let go-_

"Ethan? Hey, what's wrong? I've never seen my Adonis cry and I don't like it."

Ethan lets out a whimper-like chuckle because of course Danny will make him smile when he should be crying.

"Danny I-I love you. I love you so much and I just want you to know that."

Danny's face contorts in worry. "I know you do, E. I love you too. What's this about?"

Ethan steps out of Danny's arms and focuses on breathing again. "I-No, you shouldn't. You shouldn't love me because I'm a liar and a monster and you need to let me go because you deserve better. You deserve so much better and I want you to be with someone who deserves you."

"Ethan what are you talking about-"

And Ethan shifts.

Right there in Danny's bedroom, he shifts. With his claws out, fangs extended, and blood red eyes Ethan tells Danny everything. He tells him about werewolves. He tells him about the alpha pack, and how he was supposed to use him. He tells him about how he fell in love with Danny and joined Derek's pack, and about how Aiden hasn't spoken to him in months. He tells him about Deucalion somehow turning Derek into a beta on the full moon, and giving Derek's power to Peter. He cries about how Peter is a traitor, just like him. And after he tells Danny everything he just cries, and Danny for some reason is holding him in his arms again when he should be punching him and shunning him and Ethan is just so confused.

"Shh, E. It's okay. It's okay."

When Danny looks up to see Danny's face, nothing's changed. There's still love, still undying passion present in those beautiful brown orbs and Ethan just doesn't know why.

"What do you mean it's okay? It's not okay. I-I used you! I'm a terrible person and you shouldn't love me you deserve so much better-" but Ethan doesn't get to finish. Danny's lips are on his, and when he pulls away, his eyes are still soft and caring. Danny sighs.

"E, I've known about this werewolf shit for a while now. I wasn't exactly sure about everything, but I had theories."

Ethan blinks.

"I mean, I didn't know about the alpha stuff or anything, but I figured it had something to do with why McCall was so weird around you. And I don't care about the 'you using me" part. You didn't know me then. You know me now. That's all that matters."

"But-"

"And I don't want to hear any of that 'I deserve better crap,' okay? I don't ever want to hear you talk bad about yourself again. I love you and you're all that I want and you're all that I'm ever going to want. Okay?"

Ethan smiles. He leans up to kiss Danny, and Danny kisses back, and for a moment he doesn't feel broken anymore. But then he pulls away and sighs.

"Danny, I have to go. Things are happening tonight. Bad things."

Danny says nothing at first.

"Well whatever it is, I'm coming with you."

**And there's another fic :D**

**I have a lot of ideas on where this story will go, so if you guys like it I'll make more chapters.**

**Once again, this was un-beta'd, and reviews are cherished(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**_You guys wanted more so here you go(:_**

_Time is running out. _

Ethan's crying stopped hours ago. He's letting his instincts control him now, and honestly Danny can't blame him. He has to mentally prepare himself to kill his own _brother_; from what Ethan's told him, and from what he's seen, they were extremely close. Now their relationship has been burned by the fires of hate and greed, and for what? Pride. Strength. Only the strongest werewolves will live to fight The War, but none of them are ready for that. No, they've only prepared for tonight; a mere riot compared to what lies ahead.

They pull up outside Derek's loft in Ethan's Audi. Ethan says nothing, just parks the car and goes on his way. Danny follows, and he doesn't force a conversation. For that, Ethan is grateful.

But now is not the time.

Ethan doesn't bother knocking. He knows Derek can hear his heartbeat, and he knows he's been waiting for him.

"Derek."

Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Cora and Boyd lift their heads while Derek slowly turns. He looks at Danny.

"What's he doing here?"

"He knows everything. I trust him." He looks around the room. "Why are you all just standing here? Why aren't you sparring?"

"For your information," Cora says, "We were strategizing. Maybe we can still reason with them. Besides, we can't beat the alphas with brute force."

Ethan rolls his eyes. "Of course you can't, they're ten times stronger than you on a normal full moon. But we've already gone over strategy. Isaac and Boyd are fighting Ennis, Cora and Scott are fighting Kali and Peter, Derek is taking on Deucalion, and Aiden is mine. Once I finish him off, I'll help Derek."

Danny flinched at his bluntness while Derek seemed unfazed.

"What makes you so sure you can beat your brother?" He quips, "He's stronger than you give him credit for."

"I can take him. Why, are you scared Derek? Cause if you are, you can go help your little puppies Scott and Cora and I'll take on Deucalion myself. They'd probably get killed otherwise."

Scott and Cora growl while Derek glares. "No. I just wanted to know if you'd be able to kill your own brother."

Ethan glares. "I can and I will."

"Of course," Stiles mutters, "The great and powerful Alpha Ethan won't share his holy wisdom with us."

Ethan glares at him and the other wolves can feel the anger radiating off him.

"Ethan, maybe you should calm down-"

"And maybe," Ethan interrupts, "Derek should tell his little _pet_ Stillinski not to test me." His eyes are glowing red.

"I agree with Boyd," Derek says. "Why don't you climb down from your little high horse and sit down and-"

"Sit down?" Ethan laughs. "You people," Ethan spits, "are such _dumbasses_. Why the hell are you guys strategizing right now? It's tonight! The lunar eclipse is tonight! There's no reasoning with these guys; you either kill them or they kill you. We're using Deucalion's own rule against him; divide and conquer. Our force? The fucking eclipse is our force. That's not enough? Stop holding back your wolf when you fight. Man up. You're werewolves, fucking act like it. I'm tired of you guys bitching about how we don't have a chance. Yeah, they're five alphas; we have two. Isaac is a pretty skilled beta, Boyd can take a hit, and Cora can get in some damn good hits. So stop acting like a bunch of pussies!"

"Ethan-"

"You guys do know The War is coming right? Why do you think the alphas even came to this town? Any wolf or wolf pack deemed unworthy to fight will be killed. You all know that. This? This is a fucking joke compared to whats coming. So shut up, fight, or die. You brought this on yourselves; Scott and Derek would've been chosen to live, and Isaac and Boyd would've been killed. Erica's already been murdered. But no, you had to protect each other and now this is the price you have to pay. I have to kill my own brother so he doesn't kill the love of my life, so stop crying because you have to get a little blood on your hands!"

Ethan's breathing is hard when he finishes. His eyes are glowing and his fangs have come loose, and no one moves until Danny puts his hand on Ethan's shoulder. His heartbeat calms down remarkably.

"Ethan, we're all on the same side here, remember?" Everyone looks to Isaac. "We're all just scared, and even though you don't admit it we know you're scared too. But, we're fighting together, so there's no use arguing, right? That won't keep Danny safe, will it?"

Ethan stares at the wall for a moment. "The eclipse is going to start soon. I'm going to start heading out to the preserve. I'm not waiting any longer." He tears his eyes away from the wood and leaves, Danny trailing behind.

The loft was silent.

…

Danny glances at Ethan when they get in the car.

"Babe."

Ethan stares at the steering wheel.

"If you grip the wheel any tighter you're going to break it."

Ethan doesn't move.

Danny sighs. "E, look at me."

When Ethan raises his gaze, Danny sees nothing but anguish on his face. He pulls him into a hug, and Ethan grips his arm so hard it hurts, but Danny doesn't complain. Ethan pulls away.

"Thanks Danny. But we need to go, and hey-" Ethan grabs Danny's hand, "I love you."

Danny waffles their hands together. "I love you too."

_Time is running out._

**That happened :D I really wanted Ethan to blow up in this chapter. I always imagine Derek and Ethan clashing in the beginning of their, uh, friendship? Packship? I don't know what it is-yet. And I guess that this is sort of AU, but not really. That "War" I'm talking about? I'm mostly putting that in there for if I decide to do a sequel.**

**But I'm getting ahead of myself!**

**Anywayyyyyys, I want to say thank you for the reviews, they're seriously the only reason I wrote this tonight. So much for going to bed early.**

**As always, this was unbeta'd, and reviews are cherished(:**


End file.
